Hands on deck
by herpderpenguin
Summary: Ep 20 spoilers. Senketsu POV. Heavy nonconsensual Rapegyo related stuff. Senketsu & Satsuki VS Ryuko/Junketsu. Vaguely Senketsu x Ryuko & Senketsu x Satsuki.


**Spoilers ep 20.**

**Senketsu POV. There is some pretty heavy rapey shit so be warned.**

**+o+**

I can feel its presence. It's coming closer, and it's carrying someone that feels familiar, yet I can't put my finger on it.

There is a loud crash on deck. The Mankanshoku family are scrambling out the porthole like me. We see it. And we see her. Ryuko... at least it looks like her... but it doesn't feel like Ryuko... my Ryuko who rolls the lint from my lapels, who irons me gently on my back, whose laughter peels sweet through the sourness like the aftertaste of a lemon... it feels more like... its' rage... and that woman's menace... What has it done with my Ryuko?

_She's wearing a Kamui other than me?_ Or is it wearing her? I strain to hear her... The voice sounds like hers... but it doesn't feel like her. The pressure is overwhelming...

Now there is a click of heels and "I'm coming in" we all turn into the cabin. It's Satsuki, back straight, gaze resolute, wrapped in a blanket. Inside the Mankanshoku's are making noise, outside, it's my Ryuko... Satsuki doesn't say a word, but she stares straight at me... The Mankansoku's scramble out the room shouting something about giving us privacy.

Now we are alone.

She makes an ever so slight dip of the head, and swiftly, fluidly, silently... she unwraps herself and flips me over her head, slides me over her body, she adjusts my sleeves and straightens my skirt as we walk out the door and to the service elevator.

Where did she come from? How did she get here? Why is she wearing me? And what of Ryuko? My Ryuko who's heart is racing, who looks like her and sounds like her, yet whose thoughts I cannot see and whose voice I cannot hear...

Satsuki doesn't say a word, but there is a firm yet gentle pressure from her end, _focus_.

**+o+**

We are rising. I can see Ryuko again... I can hear words coming out of her mouth, it sounds like her voice, she is laughing, sneering, cackling even. Is that really her? Her eyes, there's something about her eyes. What is she saying? _You two have joined hands._.. there is so much anger...

Satsuki again _...you may despise me, but you and I are the only ones that can stop her now... Senketsu please lend me your strength..._ Please? Lend me your strength? Was that dip of her head in the cabin...

I snap out of it... We're on the deck... it's in complete disarray... The mohawk guy is face down against a wall. Somewhere on deck are the others, arming themselves? Analyzing? I don't know... I just see that in front of us is Junketsu, glaring at us, no through us... Us? That's right... this body feels different, taut, firm and resolute, yet with the weariness of immense weight. It's Satsuki's body, not my Ryuko's...

_Transform with me_ as she snaps the blade and feeds me her blood.

**+o+**

For an instant, a flood of thought and emotion comes into me. _Imouto... imouto... imouto..._ then there are flashes, a hand on her head gently patting her, the other hands, nails, raking across her back, digging into her flesh, a smaller warm hand wrapping around her finger, five pairs of hands reaching out to hold hers, a warm leathery hand on her shoulder... I feel longing, respect, revulsion, anger, desire, fear, happiness, a sense of comfort... the need to protect... then it's gone.

I've snapped into place around the contours of her body, she stretches me a bit more than Ryuko as she is a fair amount taller and a slight bit fuller. As quickly as they came, the thoughts are now gone, her mind is again silent as she slowly draws in air. _Focus on the task in front of us_. I marvel at her concentration, her will, and her calm... I want to talk to her, but she's already pushed her flame beneath the surface...

I cannot feel her thoughts anymore, I am now more aware than ever of her body. As straight as her back is, it is covered in bruises and scars. The five fingered trails where claws have been... the cuts and blemishes where blood has caked. This is a body that has withstood countless trials, and every time, stood back up again... In that regard... she's not that different from my Ryuko...

**+o+**

Ryuko lunges forward. She's coming fast. We're... gliding out of the way... Satsuki's doesn't make excess motions, her dodges are calculated, graceful, like a well choreographed dance... Ryuko's attacks, in comparison, are erratic, feral, they're getting wilder... I remember the rage from when we first met Nui...

Satsuki counters, she asks me to take different forms with her... Even her thoughts are clipped... S_enketsu Senjin... Senketsu Shippu... Senketsu follow me..._ Her Bakuzan remnants sending sparks each time they clash with the scissor blade. It's like she's pirouetting through the dust. She has no hesitance as she blocks and parries... But Ryuko... my Ryuko has less...

She's slashing at us like a hurricane... Her whirlwind hits are landing... I can feel more blood seeping into my fabric as Ryuko makes more cuts. I taste Satsuki's sweat mix with her blood, from the glint in Junketsu's eyes, so does it.

Ryuko is this even you? It cannot be, for how could you cut me like this? I remember when you cut me that first time... you were so sad... pained at my pain... This can't be you now... Your heart must be filled with so much sorrow to be drowned in this rage... Oh Ryuko what happened to you at Honnoji? Is this Junketsu's doing? Or that woman's?

**+o+**

_Steel your heart... snap Matoi out of it..._ Satsuki's sparse communication with me is cut short as Ryuko hits us again. We're not gliding anymore. I'm realizing that the calculated movements were to conserve blood, Satsuki also realizes that she's low... What happened to her this past month? I had been so concerned with Ryuko's sleep... yet what was happening to this body I carry inside me now?

This body that is keeping itself together on will and will alone...

**+o+**

"Bringing this useless unfinished trash to battle..." Ryuko's pummeling us now. Useless unfinished trash? Is she talking about me? "How fitting for an ungrateful failure like you..." Wasn't she angry about how I remind her of herself? What's this she's saying about Satsuki? She's pinning us down, tearing at Satsuki's hair, kneeing us.

"Matoi..." Satsuki coughs out the words with more blood... another blow... and then another... Her will may be indomitable, but I can feel Satsuki's body growing weaker... If this keeps up... we'll lose synchronization...

"Onee chan... come now... when we're playing with each other... you can call me little sister can't you?" We're losing sync... If this keeps up... we're not going to... "Or do you not like this kind of play? Would you prefer we play a different way?"

Ryuko's hand shoot now towards Satsuki's chest. I can feel panic, my own? No... Satsuki's... Ryuko's hands are roaming now... she's tracing the ridge of her body...

"Junketsu tells me you love to play..."

**+o+**

_NO..._ "Matoi snap out of it..."

"Junketsu tells me the two of you play all the time... like with mother... Are you refusing to play with us now you have a new companion?"

_No..._ "Stop this foolishness..."

What is Ryuko doing? Or what is that thing doing to her?

"Oh Senketsu... I'm disappointed in you... covering up this slut's modesty? But you of all should know she has none..." As she forces me to the side, and digs her fingers. "Is this what the two of you were doing the instance I left? Stupid Kamui... don't you know this skank has been doing this all her life?"

All her life? _That_ is where the scars come from?

_no..._ She can feel my thoughts... I can feel more of hers...

Her back is arching... her breathing is ragged... Ragyo's hands are... no... Ryuko's hands are... Ryuko... no... this isn't Ryuko... it can't be Ryuko... It's that menace from before... It's hurting her...

_please stop..._ Yes Ryuko... if you can hear me... if you can hear either of us... you can stop this... please stop...

**+o+**

The haughty woman towering over all is but a girl in agony... they both are...

**+POST+**

It was pretty uncomfortable writing the rapey shit at the end... that was more to fill some prompt for some challenge than anything else... I figured if Rapegyo and Junketsu are as fucked up as they seem, it wouldn't be that unbelievable for them to mess with Ryuko's mind in some of the worst ways possible...


End file.
